tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelda Moon
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , , |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of 2010; years) * Divorcée (first marriage, 1971 - 1985: years) |blood status = |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Zelda (always) * Zel (to some) * Käresta (by Anders) * Min kärlek (by Anders) * Sweetheart (by Anders) * Kitkat (by Anders) * My Darling (by Anders) * "Side chick" (playfully with Anders and Rés, due to an in-joke about one of Rés' fans' rude letter) * Griselda "Zelda" Renaud (previous married name) * |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′9″ |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Tan |family = * Anders Eriksson (second husband) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (husband-in-law) * Clément Renaud (ex-husband) † * Finola Renaud (daughter) * Maëlle Renaud (daughter) * Michel Renaud (son) * Kyung Moon (née Song) (mother) † * Neil Moon (father) * Richard Moon (elder brother) † * Shona Moon (née MacLeod) (sister-in-law) * Logan Moon (nephew) * Helen Moon (niece) * Lillian Moon (niece) * Fenella Moon (younger sister) * Simon Moon (younger brother) * Briallen Moon (née Awley) (sister-in-law) * Byeong-Ho Song (maternal grandfather) † * Hwan Song (née Kang) (maternal grandmother) † * Young-Soo Song (maternal uncle) * Sung-Ho Song (maternal uncle) * Seo-Joon Moon (paternal grandfather) † * Finola Moon (née Cho) (paternal grandmother) † * Noah Eriksson (step son) * Sorrel Ostberg (step daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (step son-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (step granddaughter) * Hilde Erisson (step daughter) * Anton Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Magnus Eriksson (nephew) * Jesper Eriksson (nephew) * Eira Eriksson (niece) * Willamina Eriksson (niece) * Inessa Eriksson (niece) * Andreas Agumanu (brother-in-law) * Adaeze Agumanu (niece) * Antonia Eriksson (sister-in-law) * Moon Family * Song Family |Animagus = |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |jukebox = |Wand = , 12", , |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (chaser) * ** Gunhilda de Gorsemoor Ward (former healer-in-charge) ** Lars Frystström Ward (healer-in-charge) * Muggle-Born Network * |job = * at the Gunhilda de Gorsemoor Ward (formerly, specialising in magical physical illnesses) * at the Lars Frystström Ward (currently, specialising in mental illness) |hideg = --- }} '''Griselda "Zelda" Finola Marnie Eriksson' (née Moon) (born ) is a the second of four children born to Neil and Kyung Moon (née Song). She had one elder brother Richard Moon, and has two younger siblings Fenella and Simon Moon Category:Moon Family Category:Song Family Category:Animagus Category:Gunhilda de Gorsemoor Ward Category:Lars Frystström Ward Category:Healer Category:Healers Category:St Mungo's Healers Category:Healer-in-Charge Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Chasers Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:St Mungo's Staff Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Registered Animagus Category:Scottish Witches Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Psychiatric Healer Category:Eriksson Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922